


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 10 - Mea Culpa

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-05
Updated: 2003-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS<br/>SPECIAL THANKS to my Beta, Georgia Peach, for all her hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 10 - Mea Culpa

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 10 - Mea Culpa

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Mea Culpa 

Please tell me you will remember  
No matter how much I do wrong  
That I had the best of intentions all along. 

\- "Best Of Intentions" performed by Travis Tritt 

July 4, 2002 

Kent Farm 

"Well, at least have some toast," insisted Martha. 

Shaking his head, Clark bit back a sigh at Martha's latest attempt to force feed him. Folding an old quilt, he placed the fluffy square of cotton on the table next to a set of flashlights, three large pillows and a large bottle of bug repelling sunscreen. 

As Martha pranced about him like a flustered hen, he checked his watch and strained his hearing for the slightest sign of Lex's car. After his search proved fruitless, he said, "Mom, I already told you that Lana and Lex donated food from the Talon for the occasion." 

Smiling as she shrugged, Martha pouted, "Yeah sure, they did, but they didn't know how much you like to eat when they offered. So, before you start eating and end up leaving nothing for anyone else, why don't you let me fix you some eggs." 

"Mom. No. I'm capable of controlling myself. You aught to know that by know," replied Clark. 

Rolling her eyes, Martha assured, "Of course, you can. I wasn't saying that." 

Clark's sideways glance told Martha he wasn't buying that last one for a minute. Accepting defeat, she produced from the cupboard under the sink a paper grocery bag and helped Clark pack up the flashlights and sunscreen. Picking up the sunscreen, she read the label while she glanced over at Clark quizzically. 

Noticing the question in her eyes, Clark explained, "It's for Lex." 

"Oh." Tossing her head to the left, Martha placed the sunscreen in the bag. With great attention to detail, she proceeded to fold the bag down, making perfectly straight, evenly spaced folds. Giving the folded paper one last squeeze, she stepped back, feeling utterly useless. As Clark piled the pillows on the quilt, she crossed her arms as she asked, "So, I guess that fight you had with Lex is over." 

Going completely still, Clark leaned over the pillows as he looked up at his Mother's curious face. Standing up, he glanced out the kitchen door - Still, no sign of Lex. Turning back to his Mother, he asked, "Are you still willing to honor that offer of toast?" 

Her shoulders slumping, Martha drilled her eyes into Clark's tense face. Uncrossing her arms, she pushed away from the table and headed for the breadbox on the counter next to the sink. Sliding the roll top style door up, she reached for the loaf of bread when a honk sounded. 

Looking over her shoulder, Martha saw Lex pull up. His engine idling, Lex motioned to Clark to come on out. Picking up the blanket and pillows, Clark fumbled about a bit for the paper bag until Martha picked up and pushed the folded bag into Clark's grasping right hand. Glancing at his Mom from over the pillows, Clark smiled and said, "Thanks, Mom." 

Stepping aside, Martha held the kitchen door open for Clark. As he jostled the pillows about, trying not to drop them, Martha sighed, "Have a nice time, Clark. I'll leave the kitchen door unchained for you, tonight." 

Before rushing to Lex's silver Porsche, Clark turned back for one last, "Thanks, Mom." 

Jumping down the stairs, Clark walked over to the Porsche. The passenger side door already hung open by the time he reached the vehicle. Elbowing the door until it was a little more open, he leaned in and managed to shove the blanket and pillows into the shallow space behind the front seats. Sitting in the car, he waved once at his Mom as he pulled the car door closed. A second later, the shiny, silver vehicle was gone, just a dust cloud memory. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

About Half an Hour Later 

Chandler's Field 

Without incident, Lex and Clark arrived at the fireworks site. Pulling up to the temporary parking lot set up in the far East side of the field, Lex looked over at Clark as they waited to be told which of the long lanes of cars to go down. "So, they do this every year?" 

Nodding, Clark replied, "Yeah, it's lots of fun." 

Finally, getting his signal to proceed down the fourth and last row of dust-covered vehicles, Lex drove on pulling alongside a green Bel-Air Chevrolet station wagon. Exiting the Porsche, he frowned at how his luxury model was dwarfed by the giant-sized family car. Snatching up a couple of pillows, he nodded in the direction of the green monstrosity and said to Clark, "And people say I'm compensating for something with my car." 

"I wouldn't know," remarked Clark as he flung the blanket over his right shoulder. Holding the third pillow under his left arm, he tightened his grip on the paper bag in his left hand as he used his left elbow to shut the car door. Walking around the back of the Porsche, Clark stood beside Lex and whispered, "But I could take a look and tell you if there's any truth to the rumors." 

Smacking Clark in the face with a pillow, Lex smiled, "Thanks for the offer, but I've already had more than enough good reviews to know there's no basis for that particular rumor." 

Together, they continued their light banter as they made their way toward the center of Chandler's Field. As they reached the main field, Clark recognized Chloe and Justin standing along the edge of the tilled field. Standing on the grass, Chloe and Justin looked out over the harrowed earth. A blanket and a medium sized basket sat, forgotten at their feet. 

As Lex and Clark got closer, Justin turned his head toward Clark. Doing a double take, Justin recognized Clark. Slightly unnerved, Clark recognized the intensity in Justin's eyes from their confrontation in Principal Kwan's driveway. Cautiously, Clark walked around Chloe and Justin. Standing in the loose dirt, Clark saw how Chloe gazed past him, out at the field. 

"You okay, Chloe?" asked Clark, as concern filled his face. 

Smiling, Chloe nodded, as she held onto Justin's arm a little tighter. "I'm fine, Clark. I've been preparing myself for this for weeks. I mean they have the fireworks display at Chandler's Field every year. I knew this was coming." 

Hating how useless powers could be, Justin and Clark exchanged helpless glances. Their silent communication concerned Lex and he searched for a way to get past it, to push it far behind them. 

Looking to the left, Lex noticed a line of trees flanking the western boundary of the field. From the trees to the edge of the tilled field was a good twenty feet - Plenty of room to serve the purposes of this afternoon. Stepping forward, he stood beside Clark, garnering Chloe's attention from the moment he walked into view. "So tell me Miss Sullivan, is the Daily Planet planning on printing anymore nasty stories about me." 

Laughing under her breath, Chloe couldn't resist pointing out what an image breaker it was for Lex to be standing on the dirt ground in a black tank top and dark blue jeans. Unable to help herself, she teased, "No nasty stories that I know of, but I know a few photographers who'd swallow their own tongues to get a picture of you dressed like this. Do you realize if this gets out, you'll be crushing the expectations of millions of adoring fans, Mr. Luthor?" 

Tipping his head at Chloe, Lex turned. Beckoning her to follow with a subtle twist of his body and a baiting comment, "While there are millions, I doubt very much that they're adoring, Miss Sullivan." 

Letting go of her vise-like grip on Justin's arm, Chloe carefully avoided the broken earth as she pursued the line dropped by Lex's playful style. "Still, Mr. Luthor, appearances must count for something. I mean, Armani, Versace - These the public understand, but jeans?" 

Letting a sly smile tug up the corners of his mouth, Lex walked shoulder-to-shoulder with Chloe. Ducking down, he whispered conspiratorially, "Well, contrary to popular belief, I do own clothes that are not business suits." 

Giggling naughtily, Chloe replied, "From the pictures I've seen, I can believe that. I have to say, leather pants look good on you." 

Throwing his head back, Lex let out a loud laugh, scaring several people nearby. Looking back at Chloe, he asked, "You go digging through that pitiful excuse for a photo vault maintained by the Daily Planet's Society Page? Now, the Inquisitor has far better pictures, so you see, you really should have taken me up on that offer, Miss Sullivan." 

Stopping in his tracks, he smirked as Chloe entered his personal space and purred, "Maybe, I should have at that, Mr. Luthor. Especially, if the Inquisitor's pictures are better than the Daily Planet's." 

Choosing that moment to catch up, Justin broke into the cat and mouse game going on between Lex and Chloe. Waving a hand between them, Justin protested, "Not if it meant seeing you in more leather. That's okay. I'm happier with her staying right where she is with the pitiful excuse for a photo vault." 

Flashing teeth as she smiled seductively, Chloe grabbed Justin by his loose t-shirt and dragged him forward until his chest was flush with her breasts. "Are you jealous?" 

"No. Why? Do you want me to be?" replied Justin as Chloe leaned forward to kiss him. 

Stepping around Chloe and Justin, Clark made his way to Lex. Grinning at the smug tilt of Lex's head, Clark leaned to the left and whispered, "You're better at manipulation than anyone has any right to be." 

Shrugging, Lex leaned to his right, his forehead almost knocking against Clark's cheek. Looking up into Clark's eyes, he said, "If you've got a gift, use it, right?" 

Looking down into Lex's green eyes, Clark stuttered, "Yeah. Of course, I agree completely." 

Narrowing his eyes, Lex stared at Clark's shifting blue eyes with suspicion. About to ask the question forming in his mind, he instead turned away from Clark and looked in the direction of the loud, feminine voice screaming Clark's name. 

Across the field, back at the parking area stood Lana. Jumping up and down, she waved her arms over her head. Straining her neck to look over the ever-growing crowd of people filling Chandler's Field, she screamed as loud as she could, "Clark! Clark, come here!" 

Placing his blanket, pillow and bag of goodies on the grass, Clark managed a shy glance at Lex before taking off. Running in the direction of Lana's desperate cries, Clark pushed his way through the dense crowd. Finally, he broke through the masses and rushed up to Lana. 

Placing her hands on her hips, Lana said, "Come with me, Clark. I have need of your superior strength." 

Turning on point, Lana did a 180-degree turn. Quickly, she walked over to her Aunt's truck. Reaching into the truck bed, she started to pull out basket after basket of food. One by one, the picnic basket handles were placed on Clark's outstretched arms. Soon, four baskets hung off each of his arms. Cocking his head to the right, he asked, "What is this? Have I been demoted to pack mule status?" 

Laughing lightly, Lana shook her head as she dragged a baby blue blanket out of the bed of the truck and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. Turning back to Clark, she shooed him along. "My thinking is if you're going to eat most of it, then you aught to carry it." 

Shaking his head, Clark quipped, "Have you been talking to my Mom?" 

Squinting, Lana looked up at him and asked, "Pardon?" 

"Forget about it. Come on, I'll show you where we set up camp," said Clark. 

Performing a small curtsey, Lana replied, "Lead on. You know, I'd follow you anywhere." 

Glancing over at Lana, Clark couldn't help but tense up at her last comment. In his mind, Clark flashed back to the day of the twisters and to the kiss they shared. Looking into her eyes now, Clark could still see the same affection that shined back at him that long ago night. Silently, he wondered if Lana was still carrying a torch, but dismissed the idea. ' _Lana_ ' _s with Whitney_ ,' he rationalized. Shaking off the tension, Clark walked back to where the others waited. 

About ten meters from the tree line, Clark smiled as he watched Lex help Chloe spread out the blankets. His smile widened as he watched Lex laugh as Justin whacked Chloe with one of Clark's pillows, setting into motion one of the greatest pillow fights ever witnessed by mortal man. 

"Can you believe those two? They're at it again," said a familiar male voice. 

Looking to their right, Lana and Clark waved at Pete. Pausing, they waited until Pete closed the distance between them. Carrying his own blanket, Pete motioned at the area on which Justin and Chloe were currently rolling around and asked, "Why are we set up over there? The better view is had in the center of the field by the windmill." 

Leaning down, Clark replied in hushed tones, "Because that's where Justin and I found her." 

Realization dawned in Pete's eyes. Stuttering, he asked, "Damn. I forgot. How's she doing?" 

"She's fine. She was a little weird earlier, but Lex pulled her out of it," answered Clark. 

Pulling back from Clark, Pete sneered, "Luthor did what?" 

Glaring at Pete, Clark replied, "Lex helped Chloe a lot, Pete. You could try giving him a little bit of credit." 

Tossing his head to the right, Pete stated, "Yeah. Right, like that's going to happen." 

Putting up her left hand, Lana reminded, "Guys, this is supposed to be a fun day. Can we set the drama aside just this once." 

Glancing at each other, Clark and Pete's frowns slowly turned into smiles. Punching each other in the arm, they nodded. Satisfied by their actions, Lana turned back toward the tree line. Walking quickly, soon the trio was close enough to hear Chloe boast to Lex, "Besides, I have found some very cool stuff." 

"What kind of stuff?" asked Pete. 

"Pete!" screamed Chloe as she launched herself at her best friend. 

Hugging Chloe with all his strength, Pete picked Chloe off the ground and spun her around. Placing Chloe down, Pete was all smiles as he asked, "So, as I was saying, what kind of stuff?" 

"Wall of Weird kind of stuff," answered Chloe. 

Grabbing her bag, she pulled out a manila folder. Flipping it open, she showed the group a series of headshots. Pointing to one picture of a thirteen-year-old blond headed boy with a pirate's grin, she reported, "This is Billy McAndrew. His mother is a veterinarian in Metropolis, but they lived here in Smallville for a couple of years right after the meteors fell. Apparently, Mrs. McAndrew was doing studies on the effects of the meteors on the wildlife in the area when she first noticed that her son was effected as well. Get this - This little boy can talk to the animals. He knows what a cat means when it says meow. Can you believe that?" 

Reaching for the folder, Pete took the picture of Billy in his hand. Smiling over the edge of it at Chloe, Pete said, "Looks like you definitely have another addition to your wall." 

Nodding eagerly, Chloe pulled Pete down on one of the blankets. Side-by-side, she flipped to more pictures. Showing them one by one to Pete, Chloe went on and on about what freaky link each one shared to Smallville and the meteor shower. She never noticed how quiet everyone else became. She didn't notice how Justin's normally pouty mouth stretched out across his face as a thin, straight line. 

Chloe didn't seem to notice, but Lana did. As did Lex who noted everything from Justin's sullenness to Lana's tenseness to Clark's silence. From his vantage point, Lex watched Lana spread out her blanket with angry, flinching movements. With utter fascination, he tried to read her lips as they mumbled something through gritted teeth. 

Falling to her knees, Lana motioned for the baskets still hanging from Clark's arms. Taking each basket in hand, she slammed the wicker food holders down on the blanket. Flinching, she noted the moment that Clark knelt down beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, Lana locked eyes with Clark and saw the old guilt creeping into Clark's eyes. That was the last straw; Lana was not going to sit by and watch as Clark felt guilty about something like the meteor shower. Glancing about, she remembered how Martha Kent distracted everyone at Clark's birthday party. 

Reaching into a large basket to her left, Lana announced, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving. Let's eat." 

Everyone gave three cheers for that distraction. Busy eating, Chloe and Pete's discussion ceased. By the time the food was gone, the fireworks were starting. Distracted by the lovely display, the conversation of meteor-induced mutants never picked up steam again. As a result, the rest of the night passed happily, free of stress and guilt. 

The night sky alit with fire. For once, in the town of Smallville, it was in a good way. Everyone oohed and ahhed at the bursts of reds, blues and greens. Everyone, that is except for Lana. Her eyes were on Clark the whole night. Blatant stares were unnecessary as glances and sly peeking showed her everything she needed to see. 

Across the sea of blankets, she watched Lex and Clark lean toward each other. Her heart aching, she couldn't look away. It was like a train wreck, like a horrible catastrophe. She was traumatized but just couldn't bear to look away from them as they smiled at each other and whispered into each other's ears. 

With her head cushioned on Justin's chest, Chloe noticed the way Lana watched Clark. Further, Chloe noticed how Clark looked at Lex and how Lex looked back at Clark. Theories crept into her mind, but another eruption of light distracted her. Turning her attention to the latest burst of color, Chloe let her lead slip away from her once again. 

As the fireworks drew to a close, the many spectators got up to leave. Folding up blankets, storing away bowls and serving spoons and picking up trash, everyone made ready to vacate Chandler's Field. Tired from the day's activities, Lana struggled to gather the food baskets together. Chloe noticed her fatigue and started helping her pack away the baskets. 

Waving at all her friends, Lana announced she was going home. With Chloe helping her to carry the baskets and her blanket back to Nell's truck, she managed to not drop from the strain. 

On the way, Lana and Chloe discussed their summer activities. They talked about how exciting the Daily Planet and Metropolis was. Smiling honestly, they rejoiced over the Talon's success and the success Lana foresaw for the Talon in a distant future. By the time the truck came into view, they brushed shoulders every other step, bumping each other upon contact, laughing as they stumbled along. 

At the truck, Chloe, bolstered by her blooming friendship with Lana, decided to pursue an old lead. After placing two baskets in the back of the truck, Chloe turned to Lana and asked, "Have you told Clark how you feel about him?" 

Dropping her blanket, Lana quickly crouched down, snatching at the quilt. "I don't know what you're talking about, Chloe." 

Clutching the blanket in her arms, Lana threw it into the bed of the truck as Chloe continued. "Lana, you haven't, have you? Are you planning to?" 

Trying to kill Chloe with kindness, Lana insisted with a singsong voice, "Chloe, you seem to have forgotten that I'm with Whitney." 

From behind her, Lana heard Chloe ask, "Speaking of Whitney, how long has that been a lie?" 

Leveling emotionless eyes at Chloe, Lana asserted, "You don't know what you're talking about?" 

Sliding her right index finger across her bottom lip, Chloe observed, "That long, huh? Does Whitney know how you feel?" 

Feeling defeated, Lana bent down and picked up the last basket. Tossing it into the bed of the truck, Lana searched her pockets for her car keys as Chloe continued, "I guess not. You do know what you're doing is cruel, don't you?" 

Spinning towards Chloe, Lana stared at her with icy eyes. All the friendship of a moment ago forgotten, Lana exclaimed, "You're one to talk about cruelty. How can you keep that horrible wall of weird around now you're with Justin? Did you just conveniently ignore how he reacted to your latest additions?" 

Backing away from Lana, Chloe stuttered as she asked, "You know about Justin?" 

"Yes, I do, but don't worry. I won't tell anyone," answered Lana. Finally finding her keys, Lana ripped them from her pocket. As Lana flipped the keys about searching for the right key, she continued to assault Chloe with questions. "How do you think Justin feels knowing that the only reason he's not on your wall is because he's your boyfriend? Do you even realize what it feels like to see yourself on that wall? " 

Finding the right key, Lana turned away from Chloe. As she reached for the door handle, Lana felt a firm hand grab a hold of her left arm. 

"Lana, wait. You're right. The wall is cruel. I put it up without thinking about the hurt it could cause. I'm sorry. I promise I'll take your picture down, immediately," swore Chloe. 

Ripping her arm away from Chloe's grasp, Lana opened the truck door and climbed inside the cab. Before slamming the door in Chloe's face, Lana stated, "I'd rather you just took down the wall." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

July 5, 2002 

Smallville High 

"Do you know what this is all about?" asked Pete. Following Justin through the high school's halls, he rubbed at his sleepy eyes. 

Glancing over his shoulder at Pete, Justin blinked his weary eyes as he shook his head. "Haven't a clue. Where did you find your invitation?" 

Flipping the one-sided stationary card over, Pete read the invitation again as he answered, "My Mom said she found it taped to the outside of our front door. You?" 

"Fastened to my sketchpad, but I don't know how it got there. The only person I had in my room last night was Chloe and she was a little too preoccupied to be pulling something like this," replied Justin. 

Grimacing at the mental image of Justin and Chloe, Pete said, "Well, it's sneaky and a little bit freaky, so I'm betting Lex Luthor has something to do with this." 

Glancing at Pete, Justin asked, "You have some seriously fucked up issues with that man, don't you?" 

"Hey, LuthorCorp stole my family's factory away from us," argued Pete. 

Cocking his head to the side, Justin replied, "Yeah, I've heard this one before, but can you name something Lex Luthor has done this millennia?" 

Jutting out his lower lip, Pete yelled, "Hey! Whose side are you on?" 

"Obviously, not yours," answered Justin. Pausing to yawn, Justin soon continued, "Look, he seems to be a good friend to Clark and he's never done anything to me personally, so I say bygones." 

Rolling his eyes, Pete sneered, "Must be easy to live life your way." 

Stopping in his tracks, Justin placed a hand on Pete's chest. Instantly, Pete winced at how forcefully Justin was able to push him back with what was supposed to be a crippled hand. Finally, his back slammed against a row of lockers. Pinned in place, he drew his eyes up to Justin's face. Looking at Justin's face, he saw empty eyes staring back at him. 

As the pressure on his chest fluctuated between bracing and mildly uncomfortable, he listened as Justin spoke, "Listen, I spent a lot of months in the hospital and the only regular e-mails I received were from Chloe. A lot of people who claimed to be my friends forgot about me completely. As far as they were concerned, I was dead to them. That situation taught me to judge a man by what he does. I may not trust Lex Luthor completely, but I've seen no evidence that he's anything other than what he tries to be." 

Obstinate to the end, Pete asked, "Oh, and what is he trying to be?" 

Chuckling softly, Justin pulled away from Pete and answered with a hint of laughter, "Clark's best friend." 

Unable to speak, Pete followed Justin's retreating figure with his eyes. Seeing red, he pushed away from the row of lockers once Justin was gone, kicking a metal door hard as he did. Entering the Smallville High pressroom, he took a reflexive step back at the sight before him. Sitting on chairs and leaning against desks, Lana, Lex, Clark and Justin talked as they waited. Flipping open their invitations, they asked each other if anybody knew what was going on. 

Quickly, Pete recovered from his shock. Rushing forward, he pointed at Lex and accused, "You. I knew you had something to do with this." 

Gracing Pete with a dismissive glance, Lex spoke in a steady voice, "I have no idea what you are talking about." 

Waving his invitation back and forth, he continued, "I got an invitation like everyone else. That's why I'm here." 

"Oh yeah," countered Pete, weakly. Puffing out his chest, he asked, "Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it?" 

"That would be me," said Chloe from behind Pete. 

Spinning around, Pete looked at Chloe's serious face. "You? Why?" 

Soon, the rest of the gang joined in with Pete's interrogation. 

"What's going on, baby?" asked Justin. 

"Chloe, why are we here?" inquired Clark. 

"I don't know what you're up to, Chloe, but it had better be good," warned Lana. 

Glancing at Lana, Chloe put her hands up in defense. "Listen, I've called you here for a momentous event - The Wall of Weird is coming down." 

Staring blatantly at Lana, she continued, "Someone put some sense in my head yesterday." 

Walking with purpose, Chloe grabbed the thick black curtains hiding the wall. Pulling the drape away, she revealed the wall of weird to the light of day. Coolly, she walked over to the center of the wall. Reaching up, she pulled down the cover of TIME magazine with Lana on it. Walking over to Lana, Chloe handed the cover over to her. Looking down at herself, Lana took the crying fairy princess picture from Chloe with trembling fingers. 

A second later, Chloe was dragging a metal trashcan over. Grabbing at sections of the walls, she quickly crumpled the pictures and threw them into the trashcan. Opening her bag, she pulled out a bottle of lighter fluid and a book of matches. Dousing the items in the trashcan with lighter fluid, she placed the lighter fluid aside before tearing a match from the book and igniting it with a quick brush against the striking strip. Flicking the lit match into the trashcan, she stepped back, a little shocked at how high the initial flames rose. 

Looking meekly into Lana's eyes, Chloe said in a whisper, "So, come on, this wall isn't coming down by itself." 

Walking over to the now subdued, crackling flames, Lana looked at the cover one last time before crumpling it into a small ball and tossing it into the fire. Smiling, she watched it blacken, turning to ash. Turning her attention to the Wall of Weird, she walked over and ripped down a long row of x-rays and articles. 

The rest of the group followed her lead. Walking over to the wall, the whole group proceeded to rip each picture, article, magazine cover and x-ray off the wall. At one point, Clark and Justin competed over who could do more three-point shots into the basket. When the flames started to die, Pete had a little too much fun dousing the flames with lighter fluid, watching them roar up. In response, Chloe wrestled the lighter fluid away from him mumbling under her breath, "What is it with men and fire?" 

Even Lex joined in. Pulling sheets of glossy paper down, Lex couldn't help noticing how happy Clark and Justin were to see the wall go. They even fought amicably over who got to fling what into the fire. At one point, Justin pulled down an article on telekinesis. Showing it to Clark, he got no argument as he tossed the article into the fire, pausing for a second to watch it burn. 

As the fire died for the second time, Chloe held onto the can of lighter fluid. Glaring at Pete, she warned with a look. Letting the fire die, the last scraps of paper were quickly pulled down and thrown into the barrel. When nothing but smoke rose from the trashcan, Clark picked up an old towel and wrapped it around his hand like an oven mitt. Grabbing the hot handle of the trashcan, he dragged the barrel out of the room, down the hall and outside of the school. 

After that, Pete decided he'd had enough fun for one day. Looking at how everyone was so at ease with Lex Luthor, he jutted out his bottom lip and sulked his way out the door. 

Several minutes later, Lex and Clark conveniently remembered they had somewhere else to be. Picking up their things, they waved back at Justin, Chloe and Lana before taking off. 

Feeling suddenly like a third wheel, Lana swung her arms uncomfortably. Smiling nervously, she said, "Well, I guess I'll be going, too." 

As Lana left the room and started walking down the halls, she heard Chloe call out her name. Turning around, Lana came to a complete stop as she watched Chloe jog up to her. Before Chloe could say anything, she said, "That was a great thing you did today, Chloe." 

Smiling widely, Chloe blushed warmly. Ducking her head, she looked at Lana through her eyelashes and whispered, "Well, some credit goes to you. You did give me the idea, after all." 

"Thanks," replied Lana as she turned to leave again. 

Shifting from one foot to the other, Chloe worried her lip before shouting, "Y'know Lana, it was hard taking down that wall." 

As Lana turned back to her, Chloe continued, "I spent so mush time putting it up, adding to it, but in the end, I know taking it down was the right thing to do." 

Nodding, Lana agreed, "I'm glad you feel that way, Chloe." 

Stepping closer to Lana, Chloe whispered, "The right thing can be difficult to do, but in the end it's better than being cruel unnecessarily." 

Her eyes hardening, Lana warned, "Chloe." 

Putting her hands up in defense for the second time that day, Chloe spoke quickly, "Just think about it. You gave me some good advice Lana. I'd like to be able to return the favor. What's going on between you and Whitney isn't right and you know it." 

As Chloe's words washed over her, Lana's eyes softened. Her shoulders slumping, she felt her posture sway. Nodding lazily, Lana agreed, "I know, but how do I break up with him when he's so alone and far from home?" 

Answering Lana's question with a question, Chloe asked, "How do you go on making him think you'll be here when he returns?" 

Shaking her head, Lana hugged herself. "I don't know." 

Placing a comforting hand on Lana's shoulder, Chloe advised, "Lana, this is going to hurt him no matter what you do or when you do it, but the longer you wait, the more it's going to hurt him and the harder it will be to do. Just think about it, okay?" 

Silently, Lana nodded. Stepping forward, she drew Chloe into a gentle embrace. Resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder, she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, smiling when she felt Chloe do the same to her. After a couple minutes, they slowly drew away from each other. Waving at each other, they took a step backwards, in different directions before turning away from each other. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Twenty Minutes Later 

Talon Cafe 

Unlocking the front door, Lana carefully locked it again after she entered her business. Walking through the site of her parent's first meeting, she hugged herself desperately. Looking at the counter that stood in the very spot the old concession stand once stood, she could see the ghosts of her parents. Sad and alone, Lana watched as her Mother and Father leaned over the counter and flirted while "Close Encounters Of The Third Kind" played in the nearby theatre. As the ghosts faded from sight, she asked, "I just want two arms to hold me. Is that so horrible?" 

The memory of Chloe flew to Lana's mind. Remembering her advice and the angry words of the day before, Lana whispered, "Am I really being cruel?" 

Sitting down on a barstool, she thought of Whitney. She saw the love in his eyes and yearned to return it, but she knew better. She realized months ago she no longer loved Whitney and no amount of wishing could bring back the love she'd lost. Conjuring the image of his kind face, Lana said to it, "Oh Whitney, you deserve someone who really loves you." 

Standing up, she walked to her office. Entering her sanctuary, she let her arms fall as she sat behind her desk. Pulling out a sheet of stationary and a pen, Lana wrote: 

_Dear Whitney_ , 

_I know I_ ' _m what you need and I want to fulfill that need_. _I want to hold you close and protect you always_. _Mostly_ , _I want to give you the same sense of security you have always given me_. 

_I know I said I loved you_ , _but I lied to you when I said that_. _It was unfair to you and I_ ' _m sorry_. 

_Please forgive me_ , _Whitney_. _I never meant to hurt you_. 

_Sincerely_ , 

_Lana_

Placing her pen down, she carefully folded the sheet into thirds. Pulling out a pre-paid postage envelope, she slid the letter inside. Licking the flap, she savored the bitter taste. Sealing the envelope, she turned the letter over. Picking her pen up again, Lana wrote down Whitney's Camp Pendleton address from memory. Placing the pen down again, she didn't hesitate in what she had to do. 

Standing up, Lana rushed out the door of her office. The front door of the Talon opened under her hands next. Rushing down the sidewalk, she soon saw the postbox. 

As she approached the mailbox, the confidence in her footfalls became a distant memory. Holding the letter with both hands, she struggled for each step forward. Inches from the mailbox, Lana stopped all together. Shoring up her strength, she reached out and grabbed the mailbox handle with her right hand. Pulling it forward, she thrust her left hand toward the dark slot, but paused halfway inside the void, clutching the letter in a paralyzed grip. 

Her lonely heart battling her conscience, Lana pulled her left hand back, still clutching the letter. Her lonely heart victorious, she let the mailbox handle slip from her fingers. As the mailbox door slammed shut, Lana trembled like a leaf. Gritting her teeth, she cursed herself for being weak. Ripping the letter once, twice, again and again, she shredded the letter until only unrecognizable confetti remained. With disgust she reserved solely for herself, Lana stumbled over to a nearby trashcan and dropped the tattered remnants of the "Dear John" letter into it. Sighing loudly, she turned down the street and walked back to her sanctuary, locking the door behind her as she started to cry. 


End file.
